Aventure
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: She's the King of the Swords. He's the strongest man of the district. She was just cleaning a mess she walked pass, and he was only seeking a cure for his boredom. But... /AU, Highschool setting/R&R?
1. Chapter 1

a/n : Yoo guys! So yeah, I have told you that I will make a _serious_ fic, and seriously, I have made some, but it was never up to my taste.

So... forgive me because this got the same genre. Anyway, just... enjoy!

Warning(s) : AU, maybe OOC, hmm...that's all?

[everything except the setting and storyline doesn't belong to me]

* * *

A dark haired boy walked down the narrow street quietly. His gaze wildly shot to his sides before slowly turning his head to look behind him. Whimpering for a bit, he clenched his fists and fastened his steps.

Matou Shinji was not a popular type of person, nor was he a straight-A student. His features were normal, his athletic skills were below average, and he was not good at fights. Fully aware of that, he realized that he was going to face—maybe— the biggest horror of his life. He had spotted two men following him with unfriendly gestures ever since he left school. Their figure was familiar, for he was sure that they were the men whom he accidentally poured his drinks into the day before. Besides, everyone must have known that they were two of the best fighters of the town. Cold sweats began to flow down his back. What would he be?

As Shinji got nearer his apartment, the street got emptier. This only made Shinji gulped in fear.

"Oi, you," a rough voice called out. Shinji nearly jumped in surprise and shivered. _Ignore it, _he thought. _Just pretend that you don't know that they were calling out to you. Just pretend that—_

"Oi, stop! I was talking to you!"

Shinji only fastened his steps, adding degrees to the other two's annoyance. He was going to turn left and run as fast as he could, but no, two strong hands grabbed him from behind and tossed him to the rock walls. He gasped in pain—surprised—but a hand grabbed him by his collar. Two dark, hateful eyes looked down to him. "Why were you pretending to be deaf, bastard?"

Shinji nearly cried. "I-I am sorry, I-I thought y-you weren't calling m-me…"

"_Bullshit_!" shouted the other man. "Who the hell is walking in this street beside you and us?"

The black haired boy stuttered. "I-I…"

"Enough," the man cut his sentence. "Now surely you still remember what shameful thing you did to us earlier, right?"

Of course, Shinji just couldn't forget. "I am sorry… I… "

"Huh, what was that? You don't think that a simple sorry will be enough, do you?"

By the moment, a tear strolled down Shinji's cheek. What should he do? What could he do? What did they want? He didn't have any money. He lived alone in an apartment, and his parents would send him money once a month. He couldn't fight back either. He had only once choice : being beaten up for good. Not to mention that there would probably be no one to tend to his injuries.

Just when he was prepared to accept a painful hit, a female voice shouted out. "What are you doing?"

Three heads turned—one in surprise, one in annoyance, and one with hope—to the source of the voice. There stood a girl wearing their school's uniform. Her blonde hair was neatly tied back, her emerald eyes shone brightly. On her back was a wooden katana.

Shinji felt a flow of relief washed over him as he recognized who the woman was. "Miss Arturia…"

The woman standing there was no one but Arturia Pendragon, or better known as Saber.

"Two against one? That's cowardly of you," she stated firmly while casually walking to the bullies. The red haired man raised his eyebrows.

"What's this? Trying to be a hero?"

The gray haired man nodded in agreement. "Step out of it, o _King of Swords_," he said mockingly, before breaking into a series of laughter.

Saber clenched her fist. "Put him down."

The bullies snickered as they looked to each other. They could easily take down the chick.

"Fine, if this is what you asked for. But we won't hold back, even though you're a girl," he stated. The man dropped Shinji—who quickly clawed back, looking at the fight with horror. Will she be okay? Shinji had witnessed one of the national-champion's kendo matches, and he had to admit she was brilliant at it. However, katana against brutal fists… Could she handle it?

The woman inhaled quietly, putting her school bag down. She slowly pulled her prized katana and held it in a steady pose.

Without warning, the duo charged forward, aiming for her sides. Saber nimbly dodged the attacks, and stepping back, she hit their hands with two swift swings of her katana. The two groaned painfully while holding their injured palms.

Saber stood with a cold stare as they glared. The two exchanged glance and quickly, the red haired man blew a skillful punch—which was swiftly avoided by Saber. The gray haired man took the cue by a milisecond and aimed for her unprotected back. Almost late, she spun around and jabbed her katana into his open stomach. She took a step aside and swung her katana for a final blow.

The men collapsed with a loud thud.

"I think you've learnt your lessons," Saber stated shortly. She calmly sheathed her blade back to her back and picked up her bag. The two kept their piercy groan and glares towards her leaving figure.

Saber walked towards Shinji-who could only watch as the woman in front of her saved his life.

"You okay, boy?"

"Y-yes… Thanks very much, I don't know what would I be if you weren't there."

"No problem. These bastards need lesson."

Saber smiled brightly—which made Shinji's face abruptly warmed up. The boy excused himself and ran away.

* * *

"Gilgamesh-sama."

Gilgamesh looked up from the game he was playing, his eyes flashing annoyance. It wasn't exactly the _fun _part, but still, he hated being interrupted.

"What?"

The highschoolar in front of him had spiky, red-colored hair. He looked badly beaten up. Terrified, the boy stooped deeply, apologizing. "M-my apology, Gilgamesh-sama…" his eyes wildly gazed around.

Gilgamesh only clicked his tongue. "Okay. Who did it this time?" he asked nonchalantly.

He gulped. "I-It was… a girl from our school."

As if on cue, a spark of interest flared within his blood red eyes. "A _girl?" _he asked slowly. "And I thought you were our best fighter. Well, a mongrel is but a mongrel after all."

The boy blushed in embarrassment. Gulping, he mustered his courage and tried to defend himself. "She was a katana wielder, sir, and very skillful at that too; while I was unarmed."

Gilgamesh could not help not to smirk. "Hmm, what an interesting woman," he mumbled almost inaudibly. "So, what's your point?"

Being pierced by his leader's blood red gaze, the man once again stooped. "I… I request extra hands in order to seek revenge."

"_Revenge?"_

As the pair of blood red eyes sharply looked down at him, the man shrunk in fear. "Y-yes, he had attacked two of our fellows while they were unarmed and beaten them up quite badly. I think I—we will need more reinforcements if we want to take her down."

Gilgamesh only smiled amusedly; he crossed his arms and leaned back. The girl was indeed very interesting. Maybe he would finally find his match. It had been a while since he had a good fight—ever since that vulgar man he often had quarrel with decided to stop serving his challenge and start having family, life had become more boring for him.

"No need for that," he finally answered. The man only stared at him with questioning eyes. Gilgamesh stood up and stretched his stiff body before carefully, he took his prized weapon that was kept beside the sofa, untouched for a long time. A bamboo sword. He gripped its wooden handle, enjoying the feeling he had long missed.

"I'll take her down myself."

* * *

"Saabeer!"

Saber turned back. Calling out to her was a familiar black-haired female; smiling as confidently as always. Just a few steps behind her was a brown haired man who grinned at her sheepishly, followed by a purple-haired girl. The blonde woman smiled. "Morning, Rin, Shiro, Sakura."

Rin ran lightly, catching up to her female best friend. "So, are you ready for today's exam?"

Saber nodded firmly, a fire in her eyes.

"Of course. I've studied all the possible materials. How about you, Rin?"

Rin smiled confidently. "Me too, and I have did all the worksheet. I will not lose to you this time, Saber!"

"I won't lose to you too, Rin!"

Shiro laughed at the fiery tension emitted by his two female friends as the discussion continued. "They're just as passionate as ever."

Sakura nodded. "I am looking forward to who the winner this time will be."

Shiro shrugged. The two had been always so competitive to each other—seemingly ever since they first met. From who could run to the swings quicker, break the swimming records, to the whom can collect bigger number of stamps—and the most recent; and always; their studies. Among those competitions, the two had found a long-lasting, unbreakable bound of friendship. Shiro smiled, grateful at the thought.

"Shiro!"

Rin's shout brought Shiro back to reality Blinking, he found two passionate faces turning to him. "Y-yes?"

Saber looked at him intently. "We've placed a bet!"

Shiro furrowed his brows. With a big smile, Saber continued her statements. "Whoever wins this time will have you pay them a full-course meal at whichever restaurant they want!" Rin nodded.

Shiro blinked. "Wait, what? Why?" he shouted confusedly. His wallet wasn't a healthy one…

But the two woman only ignored him, continuing their discussions. Shiro gawked panickedly. "H-hey! I never agree—and anyway, why must I be the one to pay? Shouldn't it be the loser?"

Sakura laughed quietly and tapped Shiro on the back. "Now, now… Shiro-kun…"

They had just walked for a block when a tall, blonde man appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a highschool uniform—although different than the one they were wearing—and he held a wooden katana. His blood red eyes shone with excitement. He grinned gleefully.

Shiro gulped as he realized who it was. _That uniform… _"He's… Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh, the one rumored to be the strongest fighter of the district. The one having people following him in fear and admiration-even without him asking.

Saber was fully alerted, but kept her composure down. She continued walking forward as if nothing happened, her friends—although scared—followed close behind.

Gilgamesh frowned. So this woman was ignoring him—how dare she?

"You. Stop," he commanded before they could walk past him. The group stopped, tense air forming around them.

Saber was the first one to look straight into his eyes and spoke out. "What business do you possibly have with us?" she asked calmly.

Gilgamesh stared at her. _This woman's got courage. _"So I heard you've beaten down some of the mongrels from my place."

The group flinched. _Mongrels? _

"They were beating up a harmless student. I was only passing by."

Gilgamesh snickered. "I see."

"So… I guess up for revenge?" Saber clenched her fists, ready to pull out her wooden katana anytime. To her surprise, Gilgamesh shrugged.

"No," he answered. "Why would I take revenge for useless piece of craps?" he added, making Saber raising her brows.

Saber glanced at her watch. They've got some time left, but not too much. "What do you want then? We have school, you see."

Gilgamesh pouted. Surely school is an insignificant matter comparing to what he was saying next. There could be nothing too wrong with a day or two off from school. "I'm giving you the honor to have a duel with me."

Silence lasted for a few seconds.

Saber clenched her katana's handle, starting to get annoyed. "We don't have time for that now."

Gilgamesh smirked. Saber, 16 years old. A national kendo championship winner, and was also the captain of her highschool's kendo club albeit being a first year. If the woman's as good as how he heard her to be, she wouldn't get hurt only from what he's going to do next. "Well, make some then!"

No one in the group anticipated what Gilgamesh was doing next—except Saber, maybe. He charged forward, katana in his hand. Saber's reflex—fortunately—managed her to pull out her katana in time, blocking his blow. "Now, now… A fight early in the morning? Definitely not a good way to start your day, Mr. Blonde," Saber stated as her blade whimpered at the pressure.

"It's good to fight while you and your opponent are in the highest state," Gilgamesh replied. "And I'm Gilgamesh, woman. _Not _Mr. Blonde."

Gilgamesh pulled back before launching quick, deadly blows, which were skillfully blocked by Saber. Along the fights, the group had taken a few steps back, still shocked and unsure about what to do.

"Don't you have anything better to do? School, for example?" Saber shouted along their blade contacts. Gilgamesh snorted.

"I have no urgent need for such useless craps!" he replied, slashing his katana to Saber's side. Saber quickly turned and blocked, before charging an attack.

"You can't say that when your future depends on your scores, can you?"

A look of disgust appeared on his façade. "Why should I worry for such trivial things?"

Saber gritted her teeth as the battle carried on. The blockheaded bastard was very persistent. She had to do something—they didn't have much time left before the gate was closed…

Just as she was worrying, a figure flashed past her—and before knowing it, Rin was there, blocking the space between the two blonde duelist, stretching her arms. Saber and Gilgamesh stopped their blades just in time—Saber would never hurt her own friend, while Gilgamesh… he didn't have the hobby to hit harmless girls.

Rin merely flinched as the two stopped. Calming down her pounding chest—albeit appearing very calm and composed at the moment, she was actually quite afraid if the blade had hit her earlier—she spoke out. "You two, please listen to me."

Shocked, Saber and Gilgamesh remained staring silently. "Please stop this fight all at once."

"First of all, Gilgamesh, we're sorry if we have offended you in one way or another. But surely, we can postpone this… duel later, as we don't have any time for that now," she stated, unstopping.

"We have only 10 minutes before the gate closes, and today we have a very important exam," she added, before silently looking at the blonde haired man who towered in front of her.

An intense, awkward silence occurred. Gilgamesh was the first to break the ice by shrugging. "Fine, Missy," he said shortly. "You should've told me earlier that you have exam."

It is true that school was deemed unimportant for Gilgamesh; however, he understood that interfering an exam could be unacceptable for some who enjoys _beating _the exam.

"I have said that we have no time."

"For school, that is. Not exam. I could have let you go sooner."

"Why you…" Saber gritted her teeth. This man wouldn't just go and apologize although he was obviously the one at fault. She glared as he shrugged and turned away.

"Afterschool. 4 pm, at the South Park. I will be waiting," Gilgamesh shouted—or more like commanded—without turning back.

"Why should I do as you say?" Saber shouted back, irritated. Rin held her shoulder and shaked her head, calming her down.

Gilgamesh, hearing his opponent's shout, smirked and turned his head slightly.

"Of course, you'll regret it, _Saber_."

* * *

The next heartpounding 10 minutes were mostly spent running. Saber was up front, followed by Rin, then Shiro and Sakura. There were only about 50 meters left—they could already see the _beautiful _gate ahead—when the gatekeeper decided to slide the iron gate close.

"No, no!"

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"Please!"

As if it was slow motion, the metal collided, and the key clacked.

"No, no…. noo!" Saber shouted, her outstretched hand ten inches far from the closed gate. The group cursed as they tried catching up their breath. Rin looked to the gatekeeper, pleading.

"Sir, please… we were a step away!"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that," the gatekeeper replied firmly.

Shiro gasped. "B-but the exam…"

"Late is late."

Depressed, the four groaned loudly.

* * *

a/n : Okay...I apologize if this had some errors and such... if you wanna do a beta-read and correct it, I will do as you point out as fast as I could. I typed this one in a flash this afternoon... so...

I hope you enjoyed it. Nevermind Gilgamesh's confusing mind, well, it is Gilgamesh afterall. He's got a clever and wise character, although in his own way. That's about what I can say about his actions in this chapter ^^

(EDIT) I did a stupidity. Again. I was trying to write a normal disclaimer but ended up messing with my mind and writing "This fic is not mine." Seriously, why would I even post it if it's not mine? =="" I am sorry for my clumsiness..

Review, please! I don't hate building critiques and comments, so go ahead, and I'll be smiling all day :)

~Aisu


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey, I am sorry, guys. Really. School's been a jerk. And... I felt that everything I write sucks. *sigh*

Oh well,just read and see. Oh, and If you spot grammar errors... fix me :)

-insert disclaimer&warning here-

* * *

Saber walked with an extremely foul mood.

It is true that she was just walking as calm as ever, despite the rare tongue click and sighs she let out a few times, but the intense atmosphere she emitted could be felt by humans in the radius of 3 meters from herself. People stepped out of her way and looked in horror—well, since first of all, she was the well-known King of Swords. Secondly, it was also very rare for the woman to have a bad mood.

In a fairly near distance, a girl with two black twin tails seemed to share the same feeling. The girl, famous for having a deadly kick, added the horror to the school that day.

The reason? It was about the exam, of course.

"U-uh, Saber…" Shiro awkwardly called out, getting worried about his female best friends. He glanced at Rin—who seemed to be mumbling a series of curses—and cancelled his second call.

"Yeah, what is it, Shiro?" replied Saber without looking back. Her tone was low and monotone.

Shiro pondered for a moment. What should he do to fix his best friends' foul mood?

"Err… cheer up?" he stated doubtfully. Saber looked at him deadpanned. "I will cook your favorite food when we got home," he quickly added with a sheepish smile. "And… for you too, Rin."

Rin stopped her mumble and turned to the red haired boy. Saber's expression remained stoic for a moment, but quickly melted into a kind smile. "Thank you for worrying about us, Shiro."

"Yeah… and I—we will certainly be looking forward to your cooking."

Shiro laughed. "Yeah, of course, Rin."

Turning back to the road, Saber felt her mood lightening up for a bit. She thought back about her day.

This was all _his _fault—that conceited blonde guy! If it weren't for his meaningless brawl, they wouldn't be late, and wouldn't fail the exam. And she had studied so hard the night before too—collecting all possible materials, doing course works, and even surfing the internet for some things that had not been thought about yet. She was sure she could ace the exam and beat Rin once more. But… it was all in vain. All because of Gilgamesh.

She sighed, calming down. She recalled his words.

"_Afterschool, 4 p.m, at the South Park. I will be waiting."_

The woman snorted. Like hell she'd fulfill his conceited command! He must have thought that everyone would obediently follow him, huh? Well, definitely not her. She was not afraid of that man at all. Let him wait until morning, she didn't care.

Saber sighed once again, clearing her mind. She shouldn't let Gilgamesh bother her anymore. Mentally nodding to herself, she glanced at her companions. "Let's drop in the supermarket for a bit, Shiro. We've nearly run out of meat."

"Sure," Shiro answered, glad that his friend had gotten her mood better.

Saber nodded and smiled firmly. She stared at the sky—something was bothering her. That guy—Gilgamesh—, what was his last words?

"_Of course, you'll regret it, Saber."_

Regret what? Regretting her decision to not come and fight him? That was silly. The duel, afterall, was just wasting her precious time. Except…

"By the way, where's Sakura?"

Hearing the question, Rin turned her head with a blank look. Shiro scratched his head. "Uh… I don't exactly know." Saber stared at him, her mind full of thoughts.

"Well, the last time I saw her, I was walking towards the gate. Some guys called out to her, and she joined them, walking away. I thought she must had some business, so I let her be."

Saber was silent; what her worries might be true. She gritted her teeth. "That bastard…"

"What is it, Saber?" Shiro asked, worrying.

"I am afraid that conceited blonde man had taken our friend into hostage," she answered angrily.

Rin furrowed her brows. "That's realistic. The man seemed crazy enough to do anything just to get a good duel," she answered, almost as angry as Saber.

Saber closed her eyes, calming herself down. "Shiro, please tell Mom my apologies. I can't help her with the cleanup today."

"E-eh, okay, but why?"

Before Shiro could finish his question, Saber had already dashed away.

* * *

"Oh? You're finally here."

Gilgamesh smirked with amusement as Saber entered the park, anger visible in her calm-looking expression. Well, of course she'd come—it was _his _invitation after all. "You've made me waited for 5 minutes, but I'll forgive you this time."

"Can we get straight to the business?" Saber asked, ignoring his sentence.

"Good to see you so excited, but no need to rush, woman," he asked, feeling slightly pleased seeing her _very eager _about the fight. Gilgamesh spun on his toes and revealed something that looked like a big, long leather roll. He rolled it open, revealing various swords and blades slipped into the holders.

Saber stared with wide eyes. Katanas, swords, knives, saber, even small spear existed. "These are…"

"Pick one as you please," he told her casually. "Heh, no need to be so surprised. I've known that you can play a wide range of swordmanship styles—you're not called as The King of Swords for nothing," he added seeing the look on her face.

Saber gawked at him. "You… stalked me?"

"_Gathering information_ beforehand about your opponent is proven to be useful during combats," he replied lightly. "So… which will you pick?"

"I prefer my own blade," she replied with certainty, taking her wooden katana from its sheath.

He shrugged. "I thought so. Although, I am a bit disappointed since I was hoping to get a different show from you. Well, why don't we just get started then?"

Gilgamesh held up his own wooden katana and they steadied theirselves, intense atmosphere forming around them. Without words, the two took their first movement almost in the same time and clashed. Saber pulled back before emerging with full force, not giving any time for her opponent to spare.

"I'll make this quick," Saber stated.

Gilgamesh smirked. "Ooh? Nice to see you finally getting serious."

The next twenty minutes went by quickly. They exchanged quick, deadly blows, which both could block and return skillfully. The sounds of clashing woods echoed in the empty park. Time passed, but not a single damage had been inflicted to the either of the duelist.

"This is getting nowhere," Saber exclaimed as she forced forward.

Gilgamesh dodged. "It is quite amusing though."

Saber gritted her teeth. Even after mustering all of her skills, she couldn't make him surrender. And why did he look so amused? She had to do something—the duel could last long, while Sakura… who knew what those bastards could possibly do to her?

Mustering all her anger and skill, Saber maneuvered a circling slash, which sent Gilgamesh's blade flying. Gilgamesh stared at her with pure amazement as she held her blade close to his throat.

"You actually defeated me. That was… unexpected."

"Of course," Saber replied. "I am not called as The King of Swords for no reason."

"Heh, you are indeed very interesting, woman," he stated, smirking. He had finally found a treasure. He felt his passion burning up as he gazed at her with excitement.

"Enough with all these," Saber cut him off, her emerald orbs pierced into his blood red ones. "Now give Sakura back!"

Gilgamesh furrowed her brows. "Sakura? Who?"

"Don't play fool, you jerk! Where is she?" she shouted angrily.

Gilgamesh raised his brows. "Calm down, woman. I can assure you I don't know this Sakura's whereabouts," he explained calmly. "You might have gotten the wrong person."

"Stop messing with me! Shiro saw your men taking her away after school earlier!"

Gilgamesh looked into her eyes sharply. "Is that true?"

Saber fell into thoughts. Were that actually _his _men? "W-well, yeah..," she answered.

"Those mongrels… I never ordered them to do it," he stated. "I will never go to such low measure. They have hurt my pride as a fighter."

Saber fell silent.

"Listen," Gilgamesh spoke to her. "You should check her home and other places that woman usually goes to. I will meet the mongrels to check if what you are saying is true."

Saber nodded awkwardly. "I understand."

"Don't worry, I will certainly teach them a lesson for messing with my pride."

Saber felt her chest stir as he grinned reassuringly. "I am going," she said, walking away to find Sakura.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Saber had checked all the places Sakura could possibly visited—the park, shopping district, the town library—but still had no luck. Albeit trying to keep thinking positively, she was starting to panic. Saber calmed herself down—she still had one more hope, one more place to visit—her home.

After several minutes of walking, the woman finally arrived in front of Matou family's front gate. Saber clicked the bell with thin patience. _Please be there… please tell me you are safe at home. _

A few seconds passed, and a familiar middle-aged lady opened the front door. "Oh, it's you, Saber…"

"Evening, Misstress Matou," she bowed politely. "Is Sakura at home?"

The woman tilted her head. "Eh? No, she is not home yet," she replied. "Why, is something the matter?"

Thoughts flooded Saber's mind in an instant. Her home was her last hope, but she wasn't there either. So her concerns was true. Where could Sakura possibly be? What had they done to her?

Saber mustered her courage and spoke out. "I am sorry Mistress Matou, it is all my fault, I admit, but it seems that—"

"Saber?"

Saber quickly turned her head as a familiar voice called her. There, five meters from her, Sakura stood with a questioning look.

"Sakura!" Saber shouted with relieve. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Uh, is that so? Why, do you have some important business with me?"

"No, it's just that… I thought…" Saber stuttered, "Uh, nevermind. I'm just glad you are safe."

Sakura raised her brows.

"Safe? Of course I am. I was just meeting my old friends."

"That's… good to hear," Saber replied uncertainly. "Well then, I will be going home. Excuse me," she bowed politely.

Sakura waved a goodbye. "Take care, Saber."

Nodding, she finally went home. Saber gazed at the setting sun as she walked home. Time to end the exhausting day—Shiro, Rin and food were waiting for her at home!

* * *

Saber threw herself into bed with a smile. The dinner was awesome! Shiro cooked her favorite food and prepared a big amount of it—enough to fill up her stomach. There was the usual brawl with Taiga—but aside from that, the dinner was perfect. It turned out that Sakura wasn't harmed as well.

She felt so content that she almost forgot all about her exam.

A ringing sound broke her peaceful silence. Reaching out to the table, she grabbed her cell phone and glanced at the caller's id. She raised her brows; It was unrecognized. _Who could it be? _she wondered. She didn't remember receiving calls except from her closest friends and her family.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Saber."_

The voice was familiar, but she must make sure. "Who is this?"

"_You don't recognize me?"_ the voice asked. _"That's harsh, but I'll let it pass. It's Gilgamesh. Rejoice, you have received a phone call from me."_

She knew it. "Gilgamesh?" she asked uncertainly. "How… how did you know my number?"

"_I have a faithful informant,"_ he replied. Saber fell speechless. So he really had stalked her. Or _gathered information_s about her, as how he claimed it to be.

"I see."

"_Did you find that woman you were looking for? My men stated that they didn't know about her disappearance."_

"She's at home," Saber replied guilty. "She only went out with some male old friend."

"_Oh? That's good then. My pride has been cleared."_

"Yes. I am truly sorry for suspecting you," she said genuinely.

A snicker could be heard across the line._ "Hmm, I will spare you for that. Since you were quite… entertaining, I challenge you to have other duels with me. I will certainly defeat you next time."_

His tone left but one choice for her—that was to accept the statement. Saber giggled soundlessly. What a conceited man. "Sure, let's do it again some other time. And… let's see if you can take me down."

"_I believe I will. Well then, see you around."_

With that, the call ended. Saber settled her phone on her desk and sighed. He was egoistic and conceited, but he was not that bad of a person. Moreover, that duel… she couldn't say she did not enjoy it. It had been a long time since she had a fun duel. It was good to polish her skills.

Saber drifted to sleep, ignoring the fact that she had not mentioned about the exam she was terribly upset about through their affairs.

* * *

A/N : FINALLY!

I really hope you enjoyed that. Umm so... ask me if you need to ask anything about this story, and correct me if I am/was/did wrong. I LOVE reviews, so leave me some to treasure~

Okay I am really blank so... see you in the next chapter ^^

~Aisu


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : SOOO SORRY! I intend to post this earlier-well, at least before the end of March-but school, laziness, and the lack of inspiration attacked me non stop TT not to mention my sucky connections for the past few days...

Anyway, enough with the blabber, enjoy~!

-disclaimer still applies-

* * *

After that incident, Gilgamesh had disappeared like a wind from Saber's everyday life. Well, not like she cared, since he was such a bother to her peaceful schooldays. However, she had to admit that she was eager about the idea of having a duel with him again—she'd kick his damned ass for making her fail her exam.

Oh yes, of course she hadn't forgot about _that_. Saber had completely lost it between all the ruckus about Sakura, but soon she remembered it.

And when she did, she was _very, _very pissed off.

Fortunately, after bargaining with the teacher for a bit, the unfortunate group were permitted to take the recovery exam separately. And here she was, taking a deep breath after completing it. She could have done better in the real exam, but the recovery exam wasn't all that bad. Now she could relax from the fear of her score being dragged down.

Saber's toes clacked softly to the wooden floor as she took two steps ahead. There couldn't be a better place to relax than the dojo—swinging her katana and working out for a bit helped a lot in releasing her stress and anger.

"Hiyaa!"

With one swift move, Saber sliced the bamboo canes into halves, crafting the lined up bamboo sticks into a perfect loop shape. Wooden materials were scattered everywhere. Soon, claps could be heard from the room's far right side where everyone watched their King of Swords practice her admirable swordsmanship.

Saber took off her helmet and put her katana down. She had had enough practice for the day. Feeling her stress slightly lifted, Saber took off her kendo armor and collected her belongings.

It was time to go home.

* * *

But what awaited at the school gate was not something she'd expect.

"Yo, o King of Swords!"

Saber stared, slightly gawking as the blonde haired man casually waved his hand with a smirk. It was true that she was waiting for a chance to _punish _him, but it was not the time. She had just made her mood calm and peaceful, yet seeing his stupid smirking face…

It was enough to boil her blood back to her head.

"What… are you doing here?"

Gilgamesh shrugged. "I'm kinda bored."

Saber furrowed her brows. "And?"

"Entertain me."

Saber fell silent.

"Sorry, what did you..?"

"I said I'm bored, so entertain me, woman," he repeated, holding his katana up and pointing it to her. He was provoking a duel with her.

Saber gritted her teeth quietly, her mouth stayed shut. "No, Gilgamesh. I am not your entertainment," she said, trying to keep her composure.

Gilgamesh furrowed his brows and stared sharply at her, feeling offended. Students—although not many of them—began to gather in curiosity as the two famous duelist faced each other, waiting for their next move.

Saber glanced uneasily at the gathering crowds. "Go home. We don't want to make any scene here," Saber said with a monotone voice.

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" he glanced to the crowds and shrugged. "Why would you bother about them? They're just a bunch of curious mongrels."

Seber clenched her fist. _Calm down, Saber. He's just provoking you, and you're not falling for his trap again._

"Or.. are you afraid of the shame if I beat you here?"

That was it. The sentence broke Saber's last string of patience. Afterall, she knew that no matter what she'd say, Gilgamesh would never let her pass without having her _entertain _him first. Furthermore, she had long waited for a chance to beat the hell out of him. With that, Saber unsheathed her katana, ready to strike.

Murmurs could be heard from between the crowds. Gilgamesh smirked. "Now that's my favorite woman. Well then, shall we get started?"

"I'm your wha—"

Before Saber could even finish her question, Gilgamesh had launched a quick attack aimed to her sides. With reflex, Saber blocked the attack. Cheers could be heard as their blade clashed.

Gilgamesh smirked and pulled back. Without any chance to rest, Saber launched her attack, and he dodged it to the sides while blowing another slash forward. Quickly, Saber spun—dodging -and returned the attack.

The crowds cheered and murmured as the battle continued. The two highly skilled katana wielder exchanged super-speed blows with no sign of the loss of either of the side. As the hour passed, some of the spectators had gone home, some stayed, and some had just arrived, getting curious about the ruckus.

_This is getting nowhere, _Saber thought. She took a few taunting steps to the side, pausing her attacks. It was true that Saber had defeated Gilgamesh before, however, now it seemed as if he didn't give it his all. It was as if he was underestimating her.

"What's wrong, Saber? Surrendering to me already?"

Saber shook her head slowly. "I was just wondering how long will this continue," she replied calmly.

Gilgamesh ignored the offense. "Then what are you waiting for?" he said as he launched yet another attack forward.

Their blade clashed as Saber blocked his attack. Blows were exchanged skillfully, unending and in harmony. Before anyone realized it, the sky was already getting dark, the sun was setting. Saber glanced to the blood red sky, getting impatient. Gilgamesh caught her off guards and locked her sword, causing her to almost lose her grip. He smirked as his blade pushed her farther. Her loss was getting closer. Saber glared, trying to push back.

The crowds cheered as the battle was getting to its climax. But then, a ringing sound broke their heated gaze.

_Ringring_

They blinked, feeling the slightest bit of surprise, their moves stopped. "Err…," Saber mumbled awkwardly.

Gilgamesh snorted. He _hated _being interrupted.

"Mom would kill me if I don't answer this now," Saber added.

"Go, answer it, woman. Fast," he finally commanded with an irritated tone, pulling back his katana. Saber glanced apologetically and took her phone from her pocket. As she had thought, it was her mother calling.

"Hello? Mo—uhm."

Loud shouts could be heard from across the line.

"Yes. Yes. I am sorry. Right away. Okay."

Saber sighed as she ended the call. Gilgamesh stared at her questioningly, his brows slightly raised.

"I am sorry for the interruption. And… furthermore, it seems that I can't continue this match for now."

Saber looked away guiltily, and Gilgamesh clicked his tongue.

"Can't you spare some minutes?" It was the exciting part, and he was close to winning too. Saber nervously looked down, feeling bad.

"Mother had… umm, threatened me to come home immediately," she explained, a glint of horror crossed her emerald orbs. "Well… Let's just say that she has better swordsmanship skills than both of us combined, and she practices it often," she added seeing the look Gilgamesh gave her.

"Hoo? She sounds like an interesting woman," Gilgamesh commented, a smirk crept onto his façade. He would love to battle with her sometime…

"Don't even think to," Saber cut him off, knowing what he was intending to do. Sighing, she took her bag from the ground and prepared to leave.

"Hold it! Surely five minutes of battle wouldn't matter that much?"

Saber stared at him deadpanned. But before she could say a word, two men dressed in black suits appeared from the crowds, calling out to the blood-eyed man. "Master Gilgamesh!" one of them called. Gilgamesh clicked his tongue and irritatedly turned around. His brows furrowed seeing the incoming figures.

"What do you want?"

The men bowed before the taller one answered him. "The Master wants your presence on a serious matter immediately. We've prepared your ride and accommodations."

The blood-eyed man flinched unnoticeably. He sighed. Without a word, he turned back again, his blood orbs staring right into Saber's emerald one. "Looks like we really have to suspend our match for now, Saber."

Saber nodded. "It seems so."

"Well then, see you around," Gilgamesh smirked for the last time before turning his back and starting to walk away. "Next time, I'll surely beat you."

"I look forward in proving that wrong," Saber answered.

"Oh, and your reward for last time," he threw a big package he seemed to grab from nowhere, and it landed smoothly on Saber's embrace as she spontaneously caught it. "Now I don't owe you anything."

Saber gaped at the sudden gift, blinking. "W-wait, I have no need for such thing from you!" she shouted. But Gilgamesh had walked away quickly, ignoring her refusal. A black car had waited him just outside the gate, and he went inside. One of the black-suited men swung the door shut, and swiftly, the car drove away, a few similar ones following it.

Saber stared, stunned with the quick pace of event. She stared questioningly at the package in her hands. Shaking her head, she decided to just decide what to do with it when she got back home, considering her mother's impatient temper. She picked up the rest of her belongings and walked away, ignoring the ever staring eyes of her prior match's spectators.

Disappointed rumbles could be heard from the crowds as they disbanded.

* * *

After a nice bath, Saber sighed, throwing her body onto the bed. It was a long day, and she was extremely tired. As she was getting ready to sleep, a package on the small table by the bed caught her attention and turned her mind back on.

Hesitantly, she took on the package. It was carefully wrapped in expensive-looking rose patterned blue wrapper with a golden ribbon as its final touch. It didn't weigh much, and it felt soft and squishy to hold. Curiously, Saber began undoing the ribbon, the wrapper following. _I will open this carefully, and re-wrap it later, then return it to that conceited idiot—I'm just curious._

Upon discovering the contents, Saber gasped in pure surprise. Inside was a lion plushie she'd wanted for a long time—the one she was saving her money for. It was light-brown colored, with dark-brown mane and tail. The fury material was soft and fluffy, and it felt nice in her embrace.

She spotted the cute doll about two weeks ago, and she had fallen in love with it immediately. Of course, she didn't bother to let anyone know, for it was a relatively embarrassing thing for the brave woman to have such likings.

And yet… just how did that conceited man know?

Well, surely he had shown remarkable skills in _information gathering_, but...

The question remained unanswered as Saber tried her best to drift to sleep that night.

* * *

A/N : Yeah, it's quite short, I am really sorry... But, I hope you enjoyed it either way ^^"

Well, I guess next chapter will be about the lion plushie XD and how did he find out. Or... should we just leave that for now? =w=

Anyway, I'm looking for a beta reader. I am aware of my not-so-good English, and I still make a lot of grammar mistakes. I don't really know how to get a beta reader here... but... uhm, I'm accepting any beta-reader who'd like to beta-read my story. ^^ Of course, you must have a better English than mine to be my beta-reader...

And, if you found some mistakes and such while reading this story, feel free to point out, I'll try to fix it ASAP~

Reviews are love 3 XD and I'd be really happy if you'd spare a minute to write me one.

Well then, see you in next chapter~!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : It's been two months OAO" I am truly sorry. My life's been busy like crazy now, it feels as if the days just flashes by even before I have any chances to decide what to do.

Oh well, I said I wanted someone to beta-read this, but then I realized that I have kept you waiting for too long already. And it seems like most of you don't really have any problem with my english, ne?

Enough ramblings, eh? I typed this in between studying chemistry, just... enjoy the story!

-disclaimer applies-

* * *

"_I have told my orders yesterday—why isn't it complete yet? Huh? I will overlook that later. Well just take care of it for now! And I am not tolerating any more disturbance, is that clear?"_

_ Gilgamesh flipped his phone closed hard before tossing it into the side pocket of his suit. He let out a deep sigh as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, making the spiky golden locks gently fall down . Those mongrels wouldn't just leave him alone, even in his already proclaimed free day. _

_ He had enough, he thought, as he casually strode down the sideways. The wind breezed past him gently. He had always liked to walk down the small street. The sidewalks were neatly enclosed by trees, it was clean, and there were rarely any vehicles crossing the street. A perfect place to relax and trace down his thoughts, with no mongrels around to disturb him._

_ As he was nearing the end of the street, something caught his attention. _

_ It was a girl with golden locks. There should be nothing special about her—typical _seifuku*, _dark blue handbag, nearly tied hair—except for the katana she held firmly in her right hand; although that was also nothing too special about someone (surely some people like to carry around katanas once in a while). But there was something about her that locked his eyes, stunning his moves. Maybe it was how she slightly gleams in the warm sunlight, or just her natural charm of being a woman? Oh, he wouldn't know. Women are such simple, yet complicated creatures afterall._

_ Gilgamesh pondered. What was she doing, standing quietly with her head up? Observing a little bit more, she seemed to be staring at something in the old doll store's display in front of her. After eyeing it, he supposed it was the big lion plushie which stood out from the entire dollsacks._

_ Heh, quite an unusual sight, for a highschool girl to get so infatuated with a doll, Gilgamesh thought as he chuckled and walked away._

_ Never did he know that he'd even recall the memory of that day, nor make it into some use._

* * *

Saber narrowed her eyes, her mouth clamped closed to a frown. Her hands were crossed as she stood motionlessly, her gaze piercing the object in front of her intensely.

The lion plushie stared back with all of its innocence. Saber glared back. The one-sided staring contest had lasted for a while now. Saber, uncertain whether she should return the unexpected gift or not, continued the dilemma she had inside her head.

She didn't want to receive _anything _from that conceited bastard, yet the lion's gaze warmly invited her, pleading to stay. She'd wanted the doll for quite a long time, and she had asked about it to the store owner the other day—the doll wasn't sold _anywhere _but in that old store, and it was the last one in the store's stock. What would happen to the doll if she returned it? She couldn't find any use Gilgamesh would've made of it—except if he had some secret obsession over cute things or something. Maybe he would throw it away. She normally wouldn't care about his ways of things; however, it was the last stock; thus she couldn't let that happen.

But still, she didn't have any intention of owing something to him. What should she do to the damn doll?

The clock seemed to tick louder, reminding Saber that time wouldn't just get all friendly and wait for her decision-making process. Surely she was all dressed and ready as she always got up early, but she had been wasting her time staring at the doll for quite a while, and if she didn't leave soon, she could be late. The lion stared questioningly.

_Well? Are you going to take me or not?_

The emerald-eyed lady groaned in frustration.

"Urgh…"

…

Luckily, an idea struck her mind just in time.

Why didn't she think of it sooner?

Saber mentally cheered.

She could just pay Gilgamesh the money, that way the doll would not be a present from him! It would take a week for her to collect enough money—by not buying _anything at all—_but it was the best and only solution she could get. She could keep the last stock for herself, she wouldn't owe anything to him, and all would be over—everyone would be happy.

Victoriously nodding to herself (and the doll), Saber took her belongings and left for school.

* * *

"Morning, Saber!"

Saber glanced over her shoulder at the calling of her name. Shiro, along with their usual gang—Rin, Sakura and Lancer—casually approached closer and sat in their seat—which was mostly near her.

"Morning," Saber replied shortly.

"What's up? It's quite rare for you to show up this late," Shiro asked.

"First of all, Shiro, I must correct you—that I am not late at all. In fact there's still five more minutes before lesson starts," saber persisted.

"Well, you usually arrive about 20 minutes early if you're not going with us to do your stuffs, but you didn't do either of those today…" Shiro pondered with doubt, raising his brows.

Saber sighs. "It's nothing important."

The bell cut their small talk and the teacher came in. The day went on normally—teacher explaining boring lesson, Saber taking notes enthusiastically, assignments given, and so on. However, it felt disturbingly longer than usual to Saber as she tried to ignore her former concerns and focus on the lesson instead.

That was why, when the bell rang—signing the end of the lessons—Saber exhaled full of relief. Quickly, she packed her belongings and stood up.

"Saber!"

She was ready to take off when Rin called out.

"Yes?"

"We're going to the karaoke today. Wanna join us?"

"I'll pass," Saber replied flatly.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "But why? Don't worry, A-chan will pay for us-she will even pay all the meals."

"I have… some important business."

Rin furrowed her brows-that was quite unusual, for her bestfriend to reject such offer. Saber looked away, giving an aura that signaled her reluctancy in discussing the subject. Knowing the blonde woman so well, Rin and Sakura glanced at each other, raising their brows. "Okay then. Good luck," Rin patted her shoulder's before turning away, joining a small crowds of other students.

Saber nodded at their understanding before proceeding to exit the class. Now that she was free, where could that man possibly be? She needed to discuss about the matter quickly, since it seemed to bother her so much. The quicker she could get rid of that problem, the better.

Yes, she shouldn't let that stupid spiky blonde bother her any longer.

* * *

After walking for a while, Saber found herself walking along the riverbanks of the southern part of the town. She had spent the last hour trying to find Gilgamesh—strolling around her school, checking the park, even going to his highschool, which resulted in some rather awkward situations.

The riverbanks were rather quiet that day. Saber closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful silence as the wind breezed past her blonde locks. Well, maybe that day was not her lucky day after all. Maybe she should give up for today—it's not like he would be gone by morning or anything. Maybe she should continue the search the next day.

That was what she thought, until she saw a speck of golden in the distance.

At first, she nearly didn't recognize him, due to unusual state of his usual spiky hair. But as she was walking near, she couldn't help but to get stunned.

His hair...

It was _down._

Saber unconsciously stared as the wind breezed past it, making it look perfectly normal, even soft and gentle. The strands shone gently in the evening sunlight.

He had an unreadable expression, with his blood pools staring off to the distance, looking deep in thought.

And as if that was not enough for a shock, he wore a suit. A black, expensive-looking business suit with white shirt which seemed to match him really well.

What was the famous delinquent of the district doing wearing a suit with his hair looking perfectly normal?!

Before Saber can break her shocked gaze, Gilgamesh realized her presence, and he smiled as he turned his head. "Well, well, if it isn't the King of Swords."

Saber gawked. "E-err… I…"

"What is it?" he chuckled. "Are you giving in to my marvelous charm?"

Saber shook her head, mentally facepalming. "No, Gilgamesh, not a chance," she denied shortly, making the blonde man smirk annoyingly. She pondered. "It's just that… you look… unexpectedly different."

"This?" he gestured to his suit. "Does this really make you _that _surprised? Well, I am a manager of a company afterall. I must take care of it once in a while, too," he explained casually.

Saber blinked. "You are—what?"

He chuckled, casually waving the question away. "Heh, no need to get that shocked. So, for what matter do I owe you this pleasure?" he asked, quickly assuming her purpose.

Saber, reading his reluctancy, decided to not ask further. _A little _nervously, she cleared her throat. "It's about… err, your present."

"Why, did you like my present?" Gilgamesh grinned. "Of course, my presents are of highest quality. Surely I understand, I accept your gratitude."

"That's not it, Gilgamesh," Saber quickly interrupted. "You see… I don't want anything from you."

Gilgamesh raised his brows.

"Well, but it was the last one left, and don't you dare to tell this to anyone, but I've been wanting that doll for quite a while," she abruptly explained. "However, I don't want to owe anything from you, thus, I will pay for that doll, no matter what price you set."

Gilgamesh stared at her with raised brows, before chuckling.

"Woman… what makes you think that I would want anything from you? Even money?" he proudly crossed his arms. "I don't need money, as you can see."

"I still will pay you, regardless you need it or not."

Gilgamesh looked at her sharply, smirking. "It was a prize. _My_ prize. To give that to you or not was my choice, not yours. And… it's not like I will have any need for the thing anyway. So just accept the thing and rejoice."

Saber was left speechless. "But…"

Gilgamesh smirked again. "Fine, pay me with whatever little money you have in your pockets. How will you feel, eh, if I throw those little result of your effort away, letting the wind carry it to the big river?" he asked tauntingly. "Would you prefer that?"

Saber furrowed her eyebrows angrily—it was true that when she hands over the money, it was his choice to do anything with it, but wasting it away like that… she just couldn't bear well the idea of wasting things.

Gilgamesh stared amusingly as the blonde woman in front of him sunk in her little dilemma of choice. He snorted. "Just keep your little allowance to yourself, woman, and maybe use it to buy another stupid doll, I don't care," he spat, waving it away casually.

Saber held her rage down, finally surrendering. Her emerald orbs pierced his ruby orbs. "Still, I don't want to owe you anything. I will surely pay you back, although I still don't know in what way," she persisted.

Gilgamesh stared playfully. The woman never cease to entertain him. "Hmm… then..,"

He pondered as she stared with anticipation.

"How about you being my Queen, eh?"

* * *

A/N : Yeah, kinda shorter than I intended it to be =="" school have sucked my creativity away these days... with all those exams and assignments. Plus, I have some work in designing things, so...Oh well.

By the way, please, If you want to beta-read this, although it is posted already, go ahead. I'd be happy if you point out the mistakes and maybe suggest something that will make the story awesomer.

And... was that enough romance, people? ;) I'm sorry, tell me if this escalated too quickly.

And yes, Gilgamesh got his own company-he's just that awesome. He doesn't always manage everything by himself though, he's smart enough to hire vice-directors he could just give orders as his right hands, and... well, I wouldn't do the long explanation here now.

I'll try to update sooner. Just...pray for me ;w;

and last but not least... Review, ne? ;w;/ it's one of my biggest fuel in writing these stories. Critique, comments, anything and I'll love ya~!

Aisu


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Yes, I know. I'm terribly sorry. My computer had decided to break the last few weeks. (And guess what? It decided to break during my _lovely_ summer break! I can't believe it. All those anime and VNs I've been stacking... I seriously didn't know what to do with my days.)

*Sigh* We finally fixed it, but it's only 3 more days before school started. Destiny is mean to me...

Enough rants. Enjoy the story :)

(disclaimer applies)

* * *

Saber stared at him blankly.

Surely she had heard the word clearly as she has normal hearing organs, but her mind was still blank. She couldn't yet register what she had heard—or rather, she just couldn't believe it.

On the other hand, Gilgamesh—although still having his ever so conceited smirk on his facade—had also questioned his sudden question. _What the hell was I saying? _He didn't quite understand either, where did the sentence come from.

He was one that always seeks perfection in everything, casually tossing away things he didn't feel to fit him. He could have everything he wanted—from treasures to livings, even women, so why bother keeping trashes? He was not one to jugde so easily. Sure, she was an amusing woman and although he had just _knew _her only lately, he had heard about her and taken a little—although still ignorable—interest in her long before. However, he was saying a sentence that was close to—if not actually—a confession.

_Had he found her to be worthy enough of _that?

But no, a man of his level should take pride in his every act and be responsible for it. His judgement would never fail him. That was why, he widened his smirk and took a little more amusement in her blank reaction, with her emerald pools staring into his blood red ones, and her pink lips slightly agape.

"I'm sorry?" was all she could respond after a long silence.

Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "Must I repeat myself?"

Saber's brows slightly furrowed. "Err..." she stuttered, unsure of what to say. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, still trying to escape.

Gilgamesh had locked his gaze, making her unable to look away. Seeing the confusion and slight anxiety in her eyes, he chuckled amusedly. "You really are an interesting woman."

The blonde man had grinned at him, his blood pools gleaming in the orange evening sunlight. Saber felt a sting in her cheeks, and she looked away. "Stop playing around with me," she finally spat out.

Gilgamesh snickered. "Why shouldn't I? I should do whatever please me. And you—you amuse me greatly," he blatantly said as he crossed his arms.

Saber was taken aback. She had never met someone so conceitedly blatant and vulgar before. Surely the famous King of Swords was actually a very popular woman due to her beautiful figure, enormous charm and straight A grades—not to mention her swordmanship skills—but no man had ever worked up the courage to even talk up to her, whilst the said woman didn't even notice them swooning over her.

Saber sighed and crossed her arms, maintaining her pride albeit the growing warmness in her cheeks. "You didn't think that I'd fall for that, do you?" she spat with a frown.

He laughed. "See? This is why you're amusing."

Saber found herself at loss of words as she only kept staring at him, keeping her frown present.

"Fine, I'll let you pass this time, woman," Gilgamesh finally said with a slight smirk. "About the payment you insist so much in paying me... Hmm, I'll think about it, since it brings me no loss."

Saber breathed out in relief unnoticeably. "What do you want from me?"

"Let's see... if I ever need some amusement, then you must amuse me."

Saber narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"That I will decide later."

Saber thought for a while, before finally accepting it. It's not like she had any other choice afterall. "Fine, if I can pay you back with that."

Gilgamesh smirked, feeling satisfied as he stood up and stretched his body. He pulled out his katana from what seemed like nowhere and held it high. "Well then, what do you say about a little duel to blow off some steam?"

Saber sighed. "The sun is setting," she stated. She had spent a lot of time in her search of the conceited blonde man, and she knew her Mother wouldn't be happy to see her home late.

However, of course the blood-eyed man wouldn't take no as an answer. "Yeah, nice background, isn't it?" Gilgamesh said nonchalantly as he charged forward. Saber reflexively held her katana, blocking the blow.

"I dont have time for this, Gilgamesh. I can't stay for long. Mother doesn't allow me to go home late."

"A little excercise won't hurt," Gilgamesh replied. "I'll make sure this won't take much time. You're required to _entertain _me afterall, don't you?"

Saber knew well that he was referring to their former conversation. However, she really didn't have much time. Their blade clashed in steady rythim as minutes passed. "If I don't go now, I'll miss the bus to my house, and the next one is in an hour. I have to go," she comanded, locking Gilgamesh's blade.

Gilgamesh clicked his tongue and released her lock, before charging. "That won't be a problem."

Saber furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Gilgamesh smirked as he landed a final blow, knocking off Saber's blade. Saber quietly stepped back, surrendering. "Can I go now?"

Gilgamesh's victorious gleam dissapeared from his red pools as he realized what happened. "You... let me win, woman," he stated, a look of disappointment and slight humility crossing his facade. He stared at her with a frown.

"That's because you wont let me go," she replied calmly. Looking back at his offended stare, she sighed. "We can finish this match for real next time, Gilgamesh." Her bus will be gone in minutes.

Saber picked up her belongings, but Gilgamesh stopped her before she could leave. "What again now?"

"I'll ride you home," he stated casually as he held up a key. Saber raised her brows.

"No, I'm fine. I won't trouble you with that," she replied, itching to go.

Gilgamesh frowned. "I insist. And you know I won't take no as an answer."

"But—"

Her speech was cut as Gilgamesh casually snatched her hand and dragged her towards a black ferrari car. "Let's go."

"Gilgamesh..," Saber muttered. Thinking for a bit, she decided to cancel her following words. Maybe she should take his offer afterall. It brought her no loss, and judging by the time she spent, she had missed her bus. Walking home would be a pain due to the distance and time.

In a short while, they was inside the car. Gilgamesh started the ignition with a proud smile, pushed the gas, and off they go.

"What was the name of your street again?" he asked nonchalantly as he sped up.

The ride was smooth, although a bit too fast. Gilgamesh was surprisingly quiet, and Saber didn't bother to start any conversation either, finding the silence comfortable. Once in a while, she would glance at him, finding his blood-red pools to be deep in thought as he looked at the road ahead. Was something troubling him?

Saber mentally slapped herself. It's not like she should care. He was a man who messed up her perfectly organized life, and for that he doesn't deserve her sympathy. Besides, he wouldn't want any anyway. He was too conceited for that.

Just before she was about to avert her eyes from him, he noticed her gaze, and smirked knowingly. Saber quickly looked away with a frown, embarassed. Gilgamesh didn't bother to surpress his smirk.

It seemed as if only a short time had passed, and they were already on their street. "My house is that one with blue walls, just before the crossroad," she explained spontaneously. Gilgamesh silently drove to the referred house, and stopped just in front of the gate. It was a simple two-story house with a small, organized garden on front.

Saber opened the doors and exited the car, saying her thanks. Gilgamesh nodded. "See you around, My Queen."

Enjoying her shocked expression, he smirked and drove away.

Saber snapped out of her trance a few moments after, and she shook her head. That man never run out of surprises. Shrugging, the woman opened her gate and entered. The front door was open, she noticed.

As she walked towards the door, she noticed that her mother was standing just behind it with crossed arms.

"You're late today," she said sharply.

Saber gulped. "I had some business, Mother."

"Can you explain this _business _to me then? Who was in that car?"

Saber swallowed her throat, getting ready for the long lecture and interogation awaiting for her.

* * *

A/N : Finished! Did you enjoy it? I'm sorry it's kinda short. I rushed to update as soon as my computer is back...

Hmm, I'm still thinking about what will happen next. Do you have any request/idea to tell me? Just PM me if you do.

See you in the next chapter. All your feedbacks are gold and diamonds!

Aisu


End file.
